Mia and Me - Episode 307
Phuddle Moves Out is the seventh episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Phuddle is working on a new invention which doesn't work so Mo gets angry. Phuddle leaves the crater and stays with Polytheus who uses him to make something that won't be effected by the sticky goop for his trade with Gargona and Dax. Phuddle makes an umbrella which Polytheus gives to Gargona and Dax. Phuddle tricks Gargona into pressing a button that makes her fly away. Plot Mia is helping Sara clear out some old things, when they come across one chest too heavy to move. Mia thinks of a solution, having Peppino help them move it. Searching through the chest, Mia finds some of Sara's old trophies. Mia learns that Sara used to be a pretty good dancer. Sara feels she can't dance well since losing her eyesight, but Mia still wants to see her show off some moves. Sara eventually does show some moves, but bumps her elbow into a door. Mia thinks it looked okay, and suggests they take a break from cleaning as her bracelet glows, excusing herself to go find something to drink. Arriving in Centopia, Mia finds that Phuddle is about to test out a new invention that'll modify the water barrier to shoot the sticky pink stuff instead. However, something goes wrong, covering the immediate area in sticky pink substance. Phuddle apologizes for the mess, and Mo tells him not to try that particular invention again, as well as suggesting Phuddle hold off on making any new inventions for a while. Feeling he is in the way for Mo, Phuddle decides to leave. Meanwhile, Gargona and Dax visit Polytheus, who has secretly obtained a shard of the heart of Centopia. Gargona and Dax offer a bag of gemstones for something that can help them against the elves. Mia tells Yuko and Mo about the latest riddle, but the group can't figure out what it might mean. Xolana shows up and informs the group that the water barrier is currently not working because of the earlier mishap. As Phuddle is by himself, Polytheus, trying to figure out what to sell to Gargona and Dax, comes across him. Seeing an opportunity, Polytheus suggests that Phuddle come stay with him on his island for a few days. Shiva informs Mo of where Phuddle went. Mo feels he may have been too hard on Phuddle, and goes off with Mia and Yuko to apologize while Xolana and Shiva keep an eye on the crater. At Polytheus' island, Phuddle explains how he accidentally made the pink glue. Polytheus invites Phuddle to play a game, and rigs the game in Phuddle's favor. Polytheus offers to let Phuddle use his materials to make whatever he wants for winning the game. Phuddle accidentally discovers the hidden heart shard, but Polytheus insists he can't use that. Mia and the others search for Phuddle in the forest, and soon realize he's with Polytheus. Meanwhile, one of Dax's bug spies inform him that the water barrier is broken. Polytheus suggests they play another round, and this time ensures that he wins while Phuddle is distracted. Polytheus asks Phuddle to make something for him, and based on his instructions, suggests he make something to counter the pink glue. Mia and the others track down Phuddle, and Mo tries to apologize, but Phuddle won't listen. Mo realizes that Polytheus must be making something for Gargona and Dax, but Phuddle won't listen. The elves leave with a warning. Phuddle eventually finishes an umbrella specifically made to counter the pink glue, just as Gargona and Dax show up to pick up their order. Phuddle realizes he's been tricked, and calls Polytheus out on his actions, although Polytheus claims he's just doing business. Gargona and Dax drag Phuddle along so he can't go ahead and warn the elves of their plan. Mia and the others spot the bad guys, and go to try to stop them. However, the umbrella protects them from the pink bubbles. Phuddle tricks Gargona into pressing a particular button on the umbrella, causing it to fly off with her. The elves force Dax and his minions to back off. Mo compliments Phuddle on tricking Gargona, and tells him to keep working on his invention. Phuddle reveals to the elves that Polytheus has a heart crystal, letting them know where to look next time, as Mia has to head back to her own world. Bringing drinks outside for herself as Sarah, Mia sees Sara dancing by herself outside. However, Sara ends up tripping, and Mia runs over to make sure she's okay. Sara admits that she still has fun dancing, and she and Mia dance together. Major Events * Mia and Sara start clearing out old things, and Mia sees a dance trophy and asks to see Sara's dance skills. * Phuddle's invention backfires and Mo gets angry; Phuddle ends up leaving the Elf Crater, feeling like he's a burden. * Polytheus offers for Phuddle to stay on his island for a few days. * Polytheus tries to get Phuddle to make a weapon or device to defend Gargona and Dax from his sticky pink lemonade. * Phuddle realizes he was tricked, and tricks Gargona into pushing a button causing her and the umbrella to fly off. * Mia and Sara dance together. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Swindled by the smoothest trick proves only the truest friendships stick.” * This is episode 7 of season 3. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes